A user often wants or needs to multi-task so that various tasks can be performed while communicating with others using devices such as smartphones or computers. However, attempting to multi-task while in a communication can often lead to a disjointed, halting, or confusing interaction. Some conventional solutions have attempted to address the problem of disjointed communications when attempting to multi-task by adding additional controls (e.g., buttons) into a communication application. Unfortunately, such additional controls can often make the communication application user interface (UI) crowded, more difficult to operate, and confusing to the user. In addition, such solutions end up making it easier for users to leave the communication application and do nothing to keep the remote party involved in what is happening. Other conventional solutions use some form of digital assistant that are available on a variety of computing platforms but the ability to employ them in useful ways during communications with another party is very limited.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.